


We Make a Pretty Good Team

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Heist Wives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: "What were you hoping to accomplish here?""Well, I was hoping you'd come and get this diamond with your mouth."





	We Make a Pretty Good Team

Debbie's never been the introspective sort, but five years, eight months, and twelve days is a long time to think, and at a certain point, when she can't think about Plan 189 of how to rob the Met Gala any more, she has to look at her own choices and how they landed her here.

She's not lying when she tells the parole board that things will be different when she gets out this time. Oh, she's not going to go straight, which is what they think she means when she says it. But she is going to try to be less difficult, more open in her relationships. Well, in one relationship. With Lou. If she still has one. 

Millions in diamonds is as good an apology as she can conceive, so she's pretty sure she will.

Plan 347 goes off without a hitch, and Debbie knows it's not personal when Lou takes off alone on her bike afterwards. It's how she processes. Debbie prefers to process by drinking champagne in the bubble bath at a five star hotel, but people have different ways of working through their shit. Or at least that's what she tells herself. 

Debbie was going to wait for her to come back to New York, but her patience runs out after two weeks. Lou has hit the end of her road trip, so hopefully she won't mind it when Debbie shows up without being invited. She flies out to L.A. and easily talks her way into the second key to Lou's suite. She takes a hot shower to wash off the plane and then spreads herself out in Lou's king size bed. She makes a nest of her fur and drapes millions in stolen jewels strategically over her body. 

The door clicks and Lou stands in the doorway, and Debbie would swear she can read Lou like a book but right this second, she's a terrifyingly blank page. Lou lets the door slam shut behind her and stares at Debbie for a long moment without saying anything. 

Debbie can feel the doubts starting to prickle against her skin, or maybe that's just the diamonds. Either way, this is not going how she planned. Still, no plan survives contact with the enemy, or whatever, and Debbie's good at going with the flow. 

"What are you doing here?"

Debbie shrugs a shoulder. "It's a little obvious, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Lou says, the _duh_ plain in her tone of voice. "It's not like you to do the obvious. Unless you've got something else going on you don't want anyone to see."

"For once, what you see is what you get." It's the truth, but Debbie knows better than anyone that the truth in the right spot is the most potent tool in a grifter's arsenal. She's a master of false intimacy, and from the outside, it's hard sometimes to see the difference between that and when she really means it.

She really means it now.

Lou looks skeptical. "You can't con a con." 

"I would never try."

Lou shakes her head but her mouth twitches like she wants to laugh. Debbie counts is as a victory. "We both know that's a lie." 

Debbie gives her a smug half grin. "Yeah, okay, but that's not what this is." She looks down at herself, covered in diamonds and wrapped in fur. "I maybe went a little overboard." 

"Just a little." And there's Lou's answering half-grin, affectionate and amused. "What were you hoping to accomplish here?"

"Well," Debbie replies, sliding a hand down to the diamond necklace draped over her cunt. "I was hoping you'd come and get this diamond with your mouth. But I guess not, huh." 

Lou climbs onto the bed, caging Debbie's bare legs between her leather-clad thighs. "Oh I didn't say that." She leans in and captures Debbie's lips with her own. 

Lou kisses the way she does everything—meticulously but with a hint of wildness underneath. 

Debbie curls a hand around the nape of her neck and kisses her back just as fiercely. Heat rushes through her, centered between her thighs, and she shifts her hips and spreads her legs, already impatient for what's next. 

Lou slips a hand between her legs. "Mm," she says, rubbing at the slick between Debbie's thighs. "I'm surprised you didn't start without me."

"I like the anticipation," Debbie replies, a little breathless, because Lou's just dipped two fingers inside her. 

"I bet you do." Lou's throaty laugh sends another jolt of heat through Debbie, and she lets her eyes flutter closed so she can sink into the sensation. Lou's hands are long-fingered and deft, as precise and talented at getting Debbie off as they are at mixing drinks and picking locks.

The diamonds are uncomfortable, though, and Debbie grunts as the sharp edges dig into her tender skin. 

"Rolling around on a bunch of jewels was a lot less pointy in my imagination," she mutters and Lou laughs again, loud and joyful.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make you feel so good you'll thank me for the bruises."

Debbie answers that with a low growl and a tug at Lou's hair to bring her in for another round of kisses. While Lou's busy panting into her mouth, Debbie works on getting her fly open. She grins at what she finds. Lou's not wearing any underwear and her cunt is hot and wet and slippery against the pads of Debbie's fingers. 

"Mm, that's good," Lou says, leaning back so she can shuck her leather jacket and her tank top. Her bra is boring white cotton and she tosses it onto the pile beside the bed with abandon.

"Look at you," Debbie murmurs, reaching up to run her thumb over first one tight nipple and then the other. Lou's chest is flushed pink and her hips hitch just the slightest bit at the touch.

"You first," Lou replies, shimmying back down the bed so she can wrap her lips around the diamond between Debbie's legs. 

It's more ridiculous than sexy, but it's still sexy, in a way that they only are with each other.

"Hm," Debbie says, unable to suppress the laughter in her voice, "I can think of much better things to do with your mouth."

Lou lets the diamond slip out of her mouth and pushes the necklace away. Her eyes sparkle with mischief and heat when she meets Debbie's gaze. "I like the way you think, baby, but you're doing too much of it right now." 

Debbie's huff of laughter turns into a gasp as Lou licks a long stripe up her slit, and then she keeps gasping, unable to catch her breath as Lou licks and sucks until Debbie can't think at all. She's nothing but desperate, aching need as she thrusts up into Lou's mouth and hands, and then she's coming, bright lights bursting behind her eyelids and white heat burning under her skin.

When she opens her eyes, Lou is watching her fondly. Debbie raises her head so she can lick the slick off Lou's lips. With Lou distracted, it's easy for Debbie to roll them over; the jewelry Lou hadn't pushed aside rolls onto the mattress and some of it clatters to the floor. Debbie will think about that later. Right now, she's got Lou half-naked and aroused beneath her. 

She sits back on Lou's thighs and touches her index finger to her chin, contemplating the gorgeous line of Lou's collarbones and the column of her throat. 

Lou raises her eyebrows. "Well?"

"I'm planning all the ways I'm gonna make you come," Debbie says. "And I want to make sure the plan is foolproof."

"I'm sure it will be," Lou replies, pushing her hips up impatiently. "But even if it's not, I'm sure we can improvise."

Debbie hums thoughtfully. "We are good at that," she allows, and then shifts so she can help Lou peel out of her leather pants. "We make a pretty good team."

Lou gives her a full smile then, all kiss-slick mouth and heavy-lidded eyes. "Yeah," she says. "So let's get started on the plan."

Debbie settles between her thighs with a grin.

end

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me!


End file.
